


Something's Gotta Give

by Rainy182



Series: Song Based Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And maybe some AA, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, Sad, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Scott visits Stiles in Enchien (spelt this wrong) asylum while Stiles deals with Peter's death.





	Something's Gotta Give

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my actual novel/original work- I wrote this. Blame Camilla Cabello, of which this fic is titled after her song.

 “Why are you even here?”

 

If you asked Stiles a five years ago, fresh out of high school, if he thought he was making the wrong choice- he’d say no. If you saw the way he held his head high, walked with confidence, and snarked at all of the comments back then- well, you wouldn't recognize him right now.

 

Broken.

 

His red rimmed eyes glossed with fresh unshed tears. His hand loosely wrapped around the neck of a bottle. The t.v playing silently in the background- a simple black and white show about a small town- while the lights flicker around him.

 

No, you wouldn't recognize this boy at all.

 

“Why are you even here?” Stiles croaks out again, his throat raspy from all the screaming, crying, and Jack Daniels.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“You didn’t even _like_ him Scott.” The venom in Stiles words causing his eyes to flare a deep orange, a flicker of his old self.

 

Scott looks uncomfortable for a moment before squaring his shoulders with the familiar McCall righteousness. “Well no, but-” Scott tries to speak again only to get cut off with the liquor bottle Stiles was holding shattering against the clear thick glass in front of him.

 

“Which was okay, I guess, but you didn’t trust me! Your best friend. Your _brother_.”

 

Stiles gets up from the couch and makes his way towards Scott, his eyes determined, rage boiling before he stops. His shoulders slumped and his eyes red rimmed. Before he turns away again.

 

“Why are you even here?”


End file.
